guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Slavers' Exile
Been there done that ^^. I wonder if I was the first one to beat Duncan the Black-- (√iktor) 16:04, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Not to dis you or anything, but it's unlikely you were first. Not unless you did it within the first 10-12 hours of release. There have been dozens of completion posts about it on Guru today alone, and I know for a fact that it was cleared yesterday before I went to bed. I myself have yet to try it, but from vent chatter it seems that Duncan is the anti-Mallyx: only the suckiest damage output has a chance against him. You might almost die of boredom. A strange design choice, to say the least. BftP 16:21, 1 September 2007 (CDT) This Article is misnamed - it's Slavers' Exile Alxa 23:31, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Not sure how to mark page for deletion, I've copied all the information here to Slavers' Exile. Alxa 23:38, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Where??? how do you get there??.. i just beat the game.. and i need more specific instructions Southeast part out of the Umbral Grotto outpost. What is the best way to beat Duncan? I am jsut getting demolished by they guy. Kill all the spirits seems to be pointless to try since they spawn back up 5 seconds after destroying them and all damage you do to him he does back to you. Gandorf :When I did it (took a while like 45 min or so just killing him) I did it on 2 players. Heres a Print of my builds : :The most important part of my build is the ritualist she Xandra casts Splinterweapon on the warrior wich has Whilwind Attack, this is a very effective combo that works just about anywhere aslong as the warrior attacks foes in a cluster. At the boss we did a split The warrior made sure that the spirits were out and I (paragon) keept attacking Duncan and applying daze and interuption with Warmongers Weapon. We stayed out of sight of the spirits on the North side. Btw the Necromancer didnt work very well at the boss keept running in the North sides spirits all the time :S-- (√iktor) 02:32, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I think that may be the problem. Its kinda hard to make a split work with only one human player. Gonna have to find someone else who is at him as well. I killed the other guys and it appears I can leave and go as I want without resetting the quest. Gandorf :Yeah thank god for that...if the dungeon reset completely every time you entered this place would be a nightmare. I'm working on Forgewight right now...making my way to him past the dungeon door. If you're still looking for someone to take on Duncan send me an in game pm (Idunna Rae) or leave a message on my talk page.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 21:34, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ok....first try at Duncan...damn...couldn't damage him more than a quarter inch...those spirits are a bitch. That's his entire strategy though...rely on the spirits. I have a feeling something like Gaze of Fury would be effective on him...instantly destroy the spirits and replace them with a spirit of your own. I think as long as you keep the recuperation spirits down you can take him down. Should be able to withstand the attacks of the other spirits. Ritualists may be extremely useful in this one.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 23:46, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::The key to damaging him is overcoming Recuperation. By my count there are like 4 or 5 of those spirits. So you need to apply massive degen while keeping him interrupted. I sure hope this isn't the only source of Deldrimor Armor Remnants...lame as hell if it is. This guy is more difficult than the Great Destroyer...who was pretty much a pushover. If he was just a spirit spammer with an army of Stone Summit it might not be that bad because you could interrupt the spirits but these auto spawning spirits are a pain.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 00:20, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Even with applying massive degen (burning, poison, disease, necro hexes, bleeding), SV, SL, etc and having triple LoD and 3 consumable buffs up, it still took about 40-45 minutes to defeat Duncan. Does anyone have an idea of how much health this guy has? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.6.183.170 ( ) }. :::::Grenth's Balance would've worked great before the nerf. :( -- Gordon Ecker 01:33, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Smiting Skills mixed with some degeneration appears to work fairly well for damaging Duncan. :::Beat him with a R/Me with backfire and other mesmer damaging skills and R/N with SV, and regular run of heroes several with Prot Spirit, two rangers sat in corner under the stairs, heroes were all flagged just at edge of bubble, make sure they keep Prot Spirit on you and just spam away, taking DP actually helps with SV. Got gem, hero armor and green Scythe. Just ignore the spirits. (Note: Make sure heroes are on guard while fighting him and flag just at edge of your bubble for heals/prot spirit.) -- Ozien Bug? The bug report at the bottom of the page states that the bosses skill actually redirects 200% back, surely that is just double damage from the boss? Crimsonfox 08:27, 4 September 2007 (CDT) --The actual skill says that 100% of the damage he takes is dealt back to the source. However, since it is consistently dealing 200% damage to the source, this is an error in either the skill description or the skill mechanic. :Or perhaps a result of bosses dealing more than normal damage? Like say, 2x? I mean, it's my guess. - SpectrusT 20:01, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ----Has it been shown that Tyrian bosses do double damage. We know that Factions and Nightfall bosses do double damage, but Prophecies bosses do not. When I checked the damage on his spirit rift while fighting him, it did not do anywhere near double damage. Maybe more confirmation is in order. Just fought Duncan again with some guildmates. One noted that when he did 8 damage to Duncan, only 6 was dealt back. Damage reduction can not be explained by Protective Spirit. Therefore, this is likely a bug... Possible easy way to beat final boss? Asuran Title Track Hex-Pain Inverter. If he actually deals the damage back to others. Throw the hex on him, hit him for all you can, you will take double damage that you deal, but also him(max of 80 damage). Think it would work out? Nilator 07:34, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Confirmed. I went in as Spoil Victor with Signet of Sorrow and was seeing 67 + 80 every time I used the signet. Pain Inverter does a lot, its a shame its on a long cooldown, I'm considering other skills instead. However for the few seconds its in use it potentially does over 600 points of damage. (T/ ) 03:18, 10 September 2007 (CDT) A friend suggested using the Assasin skill "Swap" to move the annoying spirits out of the way. Ne33us 14:23, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Yup, I already made a note of that in Duncan the Black's article. 68.226.60.233 15:55, 10 September 2007 (CDT) (T/ ) 15:56, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :To Chuiu Me, if your a necromancer, you could just Echo/Arcane Echo it, and I'll have to try this out sometime this weekend. If someone is interested in joining me, PM me @ Nilator The Tank Nilator 15:47, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Boss Names Selvetarm is the name of Lolth's Champion Ekrin 16:58, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :I kept thinking that name look really familiary. I read a lot of R.A Salvatore. Gandorf Y u need to complete the game before entering? What prevents u from entering the dungeon if u didnt beat the game?-- Agracul 08:09, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Not sure but you only need one person in your team who has beaten it to enter.24.0.53.82 08:56, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :There's a sealed gate. -- Gordon Ecker 18:24, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::So actually you only need one person to have beaten the game to enter, much like you only needed one person with "The Final Assault" to enter the final areas of Sorrow's Furnace? I think this should be noted. :::If you read the quest given you'll understand why you need to beat game first.-- (√iktor) 05:26, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I came here and did the Justiciar Thommis Dungeon with some guildies and I haven't finished GW:EN, far from it. So as long as one person in the team did so you can go with him/her. Oh, and I haven't done A Time for Heroes either. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 14:51, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::::It's been bugfixed, try again with a non-completed storyline. If it still works: GG ANet! --84.24.206.123 15:12, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Ok, my bad, didn't read the last game update. Did it just a few days before the update. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 15:41, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Duncan want's to harvest the power of the DEAD Great Destroyer, kind of hard if he wouldn't be dead. Dungeon Information Present in the Neutral Outpost area? Why is there information about foes and chest drops present in this article when there are none in this part of the dungeon. Shouldn't this information be in the articles specific to each section of the dungeon? There are distinct enemies in each part and the entrance part to Slaver's Exile is essentially an outpost or town. It should be treated as such and all enemy/chest information should be removed. It does not belong here in this article.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 18:56, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :What I mean to say is...the way the article is presented now is that the dungeon Slaver's Exile appears to be a single dungeon with a single level with a myriad of enemies, 5 bosses, and only one chest at the end. It does not mention the fact that the middle area is a neutral area with 4 other distinct dungeons leading off from it. The article should be re-written to include all these details that are conveniently left out of the current version.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 19:03, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Ok I have rewritten the page to reflect the area more accurately. Detailed information for each Sub-dungeon (that's what they are after all) should be kept on that sub-dungeon's page. That includes enemy information and specific drop information. That kind of information does not belong on the Slaver's Exile page. The Slaver's Exile page should serve as an overview of the entire dungeon. Because of that specific information should not be present to reduce the amount of information on the page. At the very least if people do insist on adding the enemy information back on this page, make it clear where the enemies are at instead of just adding them into one large Bestiary.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 20:15, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Also I have checked each subpage to make sure they reflect the contents that were present on the Slaver's Exile page. People were editing the Slaver's Exile page and failing to add that information to the individual dungeon pages, making the information on those pages incomplete when compared with the version on the Slaver's Exile page. This included the list of unique weapons that dropped from the final chest.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 20:23, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::I liked the previous version-- Agracul 20:28, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Well then perhaps we should find a middle ground because as far as I'm concerned the previous version was misrepresenting what the entire dungeon is....it didn't even say anything about the fact that it is split amongst 4 separate dungeons that are linked from a central area that has no enemies. Also all the Bestiary information was lumped together making it appear all those enemies were in one area when in fact they are in 4 separate areas. Basically it needed to be cleaned up, organized, and explained better. If someone wants to reintroduce the enemy information for each of the 4 areas I have no problems with that...just make sure to make it clear they are 4 separate areas. In my opinion though it would be better to leave it as an overview page of the entire dungeon and leave the detailed enemy information on the individual dungeon pages. Otherwise you end up having people only editing this page and ignoring the other pages completely.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 20:34, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Agreed, the page is better as it is now. I only stepped in to add information since no one was doing so. I collected what data I could and made the corresponding pages. However, as I did not have much time, I was not able to organize it as nicely as I wanted to. It should definitely be noted that the list of skills for the monsters encountered is most definitely incomplete. I was only able to jot down what I came across on multiple attempts. So any aid in adding additional skills would be of great help. Thanks again Thor for reorganizing the pages. Master Dungeon Guide? When does this dungeon become listed as completed in the Master Dungeon Guide? After killing Duncan the Black? After completing The Last Hierophant quest? After clearing all dungeons in one run? ... It's the last dungeon I have to complete for the book. Hyper.nl 19:02, 12 September 2007 (CDT) I suppose it states as completed after you have beaten Ducan, I am not sure though, for I killed him and completed the quest(the last hierophant) at the same time. Well, anyway if you do both you are sure to have it completed. Eddard of Ascalon It becomes listed as completed only after finishing Duncan. And then all 4 dungeons need to be beaten before one can enter Duncan's dungeon again.Dionyssios 03:17, 26 September 2007 (CDT) 03:16, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Possible Bug (if true) I don't mean to be reporting hearsay, but someone on one of the forums I visit has said that the summit in Duncan the Black's section of the dungeon are affected by Lightbringer's Gaze (and the Lightbringer title bonus). I've been too busy grinding rep points for armors to beat the game on anybody so I can't test this out myself, but I figured I'd post it here so people could see if this were the case or debunk it. --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 00:11, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :If true, that must certainly be a bug. Or maybe not. For a TRUE test, you'd need a "Demonslaying" mod and a "Dwarfslaying" mod. Or, shields with +armor to Demons and +armor to Dwarves. Although, to be honest, ANet may have made them both species. In which case it wouldn't really be a bug, and LBgaze would not be the problem. Hmm, demonic Dwarves... (T/ ) 00:29, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::Lightbringer's Gaze is based on affiliation / army, not species / family, so gaze works on some non-demons such as the Nightfall-exclusive Dryders and Titans. -- Gordon Ecker 01:15, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Uh...I knew that...sheesh, it really HAS been too long for me not playing GW. >.> Anyway, it would be strange if dwarves in EotN, a year or two after Nightfall, are part of the Abaddon army/affiliation. IF LBgaze worked on Destroyers that would be another issue. (T/ ) 01:17, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Confirmed...it's very nice but I'm afraid it's a bug that will be fixed anytime soon. +40% damage for the eles ftw Shai Meliamne 05:39, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Do the LB bonuses only work in the Duncan the Black section or do they work in Selvetarm etc.?[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 15:09, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Tested it in Justicar Tomnis' Dungeon and there it worked on all dwarves and all moniir (or whatever those horses are called) 82.169.126.187 06:50, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Tested it through all 4 parts of the dungeon, and seems to work on at least 2 major species in every dungeon (one of which always being the stone summit). It does not, however, work on the bosses, even when the rest of their species is affected by the LB bonuses. Additionally, I tested this after the September 28 update in Justiciar Thommis' Dungeon, and it still works there post-update.Silentvex 02:05, 28 September 2007 (UTC) (reset indent) Today I tried Lightbringer's Gaze on all monsters in Justiciar Thommis (Dungeon) (normal mode) and it did not work - always got the "invalid target" message. In addition I had the feeling the Lightbringer title (rank 6) did not gave me any damage increase. T.T.H. 00:21, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, ANet changed it so that lightbringer stuff no longer works here. I tried ursan strike with my holy lightbringer title equiped and did no more than normal damage to any enemies in slavers' exile. -- Kirbman 19:25, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Skelk stop reverting skelk into wolf, for wretched wolf, you cant judge a creature by its name, i have screens showing the 'wolf' dropping skelk fangs and claws. A Time for Heroes The Last Hierophant quest may still be "bugged" despite ANet's "fix". I took a character all the way through Last Hierophant, and received all dungeon chests and the 15kxp+2750gp quest reward, despite not even having finished the Norn/Asura/Vanguard primaries, let alone even *reached* the "Time for Heroes" quest. However, I don't recall specifically when I took The Last Hierophant quest, so it might have been before the update that "fixed" that, thus evading the new requirement.--Carmine 15:23, 21 September 2007 (CDT) my excuse for my strange edit, i meant for it to apply for duncan the black (dungeon) not the entrance, reverted Part of: Tarnished Coast? How is it a part of the Tarnished Coast? To reach it you need to start from Umbral Grotto which is in Verdant Cascades. Or how is it meant? --Birchwooda Treehug 10:18, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :It *is* a part of the Tarnished coast, it's just not *in* the Tarnished coast, much like Greenland is a part of Denmark (I thought it was Denmark anyway) even though it's not in Denmark -Meridan 03:34, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode, master of the north title track and master dungeon guide If i kill all the bosses except for Duncan in normal mode, (selvetarm, forgewight, justiciar thommis and rand stormweaver in normal mode and than Duncan the black in hard mode) Will it count for your hard mode master dungeon guide and will you get full master of the north points for that title track (as an hard mode dungeon completed) Or does it works like this: you must kill all the bosses in Hard Mode to count it for the hard mode master dungeon guide and the full points for a hard mode dungeon completed for the master of the north title track? :I would also like an answer to this question. Anyone out there know? ' Bigrat2 'Talk 12:50, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::If you clear all the sub sections in normal mode then jump into hard mode for Duncan it will complete Slavers Exile in your Master Dungeon Guide (Hard Mode) as well as add 20 points towards the Master of the North title track. It functions similarly to the DoA where you need not complete all portions in the same difficulty and can take a run at any or all in hard mode. 67.191.245.177 16:50, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::I did the same thing and took reward so do i have to go all dungeons again to get duncan? ::::Mkay, thanks guys. Definitely makes things easier. ;) ' Bigrat2 'Talk 03:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::If I want to get off the game after every dungeon, do I have to fight my way to the place to beat the next dungeon?Angmar nite Special/Rare Weapons Page Section Don't you think that a section about weapons (skins) only found in Slavers' Exile (or so far found in slavers' exile) should be added to the page. I think it would be very useful. (I'm not talking about unique weapons, I mean weapons like the Amethyst Shield or the Firey Embersteel Blade.) Reputation points Do you get reputation points after made through one place or only after beated duncan? :Only after beating Duncan. You get 5,000 norn reputation points. -- Kirbman 19:27, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Duncan If you kill all the bosses to get to duncan and then you kill duncan, say you wanted to do Duncan again, do you have to kill all the other bosses again? --82.17.129.252 15:06, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :I would imagine so. I haven't done this one yet myself, but it sounds very familiar to the layout of Mallyx. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:10, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, you would have to start over again and kill all the other bosses before entering Duncan's dungeon once again. This was not always so, for a limited time after release once people killed all the other bosses they could continually do Duncan over and over again. This was soon nerfed though, good things can't last I guess lol.99.235.110.215 05:56, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::The way things are implemented now prevents things from being exploited, that's great. The retarded part is you can't check to see whether or not everyone is ready for Duncan, resulting in wasted time forming a group just to find out that some mysterious person in the group isn't ready. This results in the worst dungeon I have seen in this game. The requirements are so steep and uncheckable that it's almost impossible to find a group for Duncan, let alone one that can actually defeat him. GG -- 19:58, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Ally NPC Drops? Is this a bug? The Wretched Wolf that occasionally goes hostile killed the guard captain, who dropped a map piece. 20:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Anything can drop a Map Piece, as long as it can die. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:14, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::In Norn territory I'd rather say. Depths of Tyria are another story. At least that's where I usually get map pieces. In the Far Shiv's.--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:57, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Run? Is it possible to run this dungeon --Eb22m2 20:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC)? :Um... dunno about running it, but you can speed through it with Ursanway. But then, what CAN'T Ursanway leave bleeding in the parking lot? — Powersurge360Violencia 04:32, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Um an organized and balanced team that knows what there doing Eb22m2 22:00, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Also, when will an ursanway team ever fight an organized and balanced team that knows what their doing? — Powersurge360 05:42, 14 August 2008 (UTC) an organized team that knows what they are doing? those really exist? NO WAY! 05:36, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Unyielding Aura run, maybe...? (T/ ) 06:28, 14 August 2008 (UTC) easiest dungeon? Which of the first three is the easiest to do? exclusive drops Add amethyst aegis? Mathias Cali 02:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Mathias Cali Dungeon guide Do you have to do the subdungeons in HM too to get the page in the HM dungeon guide? Or only duncan? because that would save alot of ... time and consumeables XD-- 19:39, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Read above.--ValeV 18:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC)